


Stairway 2 Heven

by PrincessSporks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One True Pairing, Requited Love, True Love, agnst, i dont even know XD, love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSporks/pseuds/PrincessSporks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumary: in a world where angles and devils rule over the world… can the humans stand against them??? Or will they sucum to the seductif power of these otherworldly beans???? Find out in….. Stairway 2 Heven (get it? Cuz theres angles) a destial fanfic</p><p>i deletted this from my fanficnet accont because there were so many haters there >:( hopefly the people on ao3 can APRECATE a GOOD STORY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~  
Dean had always been intoxicated by him. His powerful jaw and lushious brown hare. 

“You got to admit he’s kinda atracktive” Sam murmured.

“No” lied Dean. “He’s a dude.”

They were watchin Castriel who was doing magic stuff with his angle powers. He was sexy because he had a stubble on his manly jaw and a baggy trenchcoat. He looked like a sexy hobo.

“Whatever you say” smirked Sam. “You like him.”

“What” said Dean who was starin at Cas’s ass 

“Lol noddin” said Sam.

“Go back to your blog you noob” snarled Dean embarased “Or ill run you over with my Impala”

“Whatever lol” Sam smirked again “But you half to admit that he is pretty sexy”

“Shut up” blushed Dean “I’m not gay.”

“You could be bisexual”

“is that a type of pie?” 

“Dean” said Cas who suddenly appeared really close to Dean’s face

“Omg what do you want Cas” said Dean blushin

“Oh noddin. Just the salvation of humanity. An burgers. An yourhotbodonasilverplatter.”

“Wait what” said Dean

“Wait what” repeated Cas

Dean sighed because Cas may have been an angle but he could be really dumb at times. “Cmon Cas you dumb slut. Lets go kill some demons.”

“Lol kay” said Sam.

But Cas just stared at Dean.

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~  
Then they fought demons.

“Yeah that was cool lol” said Sam

“Shut up you stupid moose” said Dean with much irritation “Were not done yet. There are more”

“Dean can I…. um…. talk to you?” said Cas

“Whaddya want Cas?”

“I can’t say in public. We have to be” - Cas darted his eyes all sketchy-like - “alone”

“Okay then” Dean locked at his brother “Sam you can handle these demons right”

“Wait what”

“Okay then” said Dean “See you later Sammy”

“Dean stahp”

“bye bye”

Then Dean and Cas left.

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~

“We need to stop doing this” gasped Dean as Cas pinned him to the wall and kissed him

“But I love you” said Cas

“But I’m not gay” said Dean

“Ok dean whatever you say lol” Cas rolled his eyes

“Stop that you sound like Sam”

“Lol” teased Cas

Dean made a sexy grunt of annoyance like a rippling tiger with bowl problems and kissed Cas sexily. He was tryin to hide his feelings, but he could not hide how attracted he was to Cas. 

He started to unbutton Cas’s coat

“But I am a vigin” worried Cas

“Donut worry, ill be gentile” said Dean with love.

And then they made love. And it was divine (lol geddit because cas is an angle). Cas did things with his hevenly body (hehehe) that Dean had never seen before. 

“Oh oh oh” said Cas

“I love you cas” said Dean

And then they both tilted there heads back in exstacy

“I love you so much Dean” said Cas

But Dean was quite

“Dean” urged Cas “is something wrong?”

Then Dean stood up and begun to leaf

“No dean don’t go!!!” Cas scramed “Why are you doin this?”

Dean pushed Cas away and whispad in his ear

“No homo”

Then he leaft.

 

A/N: So what do you tink??? Do u like it??? I wont continue teh story until I get FIFTEEN GOD REVIEWS so if you liked it be sure to review uwu


	2. Chapt TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auther’s Notes: SO I see yoy peeps culdn’t get enuff of my story! Tanks 4 all da gOLD REVIEWS!!! Haters – F**** OFF!!!1! NOBODY CARES BOUT ALL U BUTTHURT LOSERS!!! My spellin is FINE THANK YOU bcuz I use SPELLCHECK!! GEEZ!!! THEIR NOT OUT OF CHARACTER U JUST DON’T LIKE GAY PPLE!!! HOMOPHONES!!! I LOVE GAY PPL I READ YAOI EVRY NIGHT!!! SO STOP FLAMMING ME!! If u don’t like it, GO WRITE UR OWN STORY!!! BUTT it’ll probably SUCK MWAHAHA!!!

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~

Castiel was lock himself in bathroom and cry. His pore heart was snapped into like a twig that dean had crully smashed. “How cold he do this to me???” Cas thought sadly as he cryed. “I thot what we had was…… specal.”

Tears of pain and agony rolled down Casteils face. He loved Dean so much. He had defied heven for Dean… but now… Dean was abandon Castiel???? I thought what we had was…… specal. Castriel whipped the tears from under his sad eyes, making his eyeliner smear. He pulled out his ipod and started to play his favrite song.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Cas begun to sing along, his sexy angle voice fillin the bathroom like steam. Tears and mascara ran down his chisled face like hHoly Water and through his sexy sexy stubble.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

His voice was like silk and darkness and pain. He missed Dean so much. Why coldn’t Dean love him back? Castriel was brokenharted.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

He saw an image of Dean’s gorgeous face in his mind. His cupid bow-lips. His gently tossled hare. His twinklin eyes. Cas leant back and closed his eyes, lettin the tears pool around him like blod.

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Castriel rememembered the gentile touch of Dean’s hand aginst his soft angle skin. The sweat carcases and love that the manly human had given him. Dean was the seme to his uke and he made it feel so right to feel this way.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life  
Castiel felt his haert hurtin like it was on fire or stabbed or somethin. The last of his tears dripped into his open mouth. They tasted salty, like teh pain of a forgoton world. Cas through his head back and began to wail out the last verse, his beautiful voice was like honey and chocolate. 

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Cas started cring again cause he realised dean would never love him like he loved him. All his love was for noddin. He should of known that Dean was nut gay. The udder angles had always made fun of Cas because he was gay. THey beat him and threw things at him and broke his wings and made him eat glass and called him mean names. Cas should of known that Dean would never want to azociate wit a monster like him.

The layer of limpid tears on the floor was 6 inches deep, just like da hole in Casteils hearta. Cas new what he must do, thou. Was there any point to a world where bootyful ppl like dean used him and cast him asides??? Was there any love in a world where Dean ahad loved him, but whispered “No homo???” Castreil knew there was no point in lifing an;ymore.

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~  
A/N: sorry for teh depressin story, but I half been in a sad place bcuz off ALL DA HATTERS!!! Every night I lisen to dis song and cry every tim. But… I mite be happy again… if I get FIFRY GOD REVIEWS MWAHAHA!!!!!!!! So u know what to do if u want me to rite more ;)))))) AND HATERS STOP FALMING UR JUST JELOUS BCUZ IM POPULAR


	3. Chapta Fthree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authours note: SHUT dA F**** UP HATRS NOBODY CAERS WAT U TINK!!! Yoy are all meen and bullyin me I am not twelve thank you I am THIRTEN AN A HALF you dumb F****RS so GO SHUT UP!!! A LOT of guys ware eyeliner ok???? A lot of ppl think is HOT when guys weare eyeliner ur just gay for NOT SUPPORTIN. STOP HATIN!!!!!1! Stop FLAMMING ME AND GO DIE!!!! You are all are makin me CRY EVARY NIGHT wit ur HOMOPHObIA!!! UR BROBABLY FAT AND JELOUS AND DON’T HAVE A BOYFRIEND IN REEL LIFE SO YOU A TIKING IT OUT ON ME BCAUSE IM POPULAR!!! GO DIE, HATERz!  
> Tanks 4 da tRUE REDERS who ACTUALLY CARE!!! Just for you ppl, imma do somethin reel speshul in this chapter for yo ;))))) heheheh youll seeeee~

Sam was sitting in his romma lisenin to “Tite Pants Boday Roles” by Lesile Hall on his iPod Touch when Dean bursted into his room. Sam scrammed like a girl (lol).

“Sam” Dean cried tears of anguish “I need you to help me fin Cass.”

“Ok” said Sam moosily. “I can help”

So den Sam pulled out a big ol whisle and started to play Poker Fac by laday GaGa on it.

Den… a angle appeared in the room!!!

“mm yas” sed Gabrel and he started twekking “I love me some Lady gaga”

“Gabe we need you help” Sam said.

“Lol ok” Gaberial winked “whacha want from me babeh”

“We need yoy to find ur brother”

“Which one I have like twenty”

“The angle one”

“Which one”

“Casteel” Dean wimpered, a tear rollin down his sexu face

“Oh yeah that nerd” Gebreil wonked. “I can help y. But… for a price.”

“Whass da price?”

Gabriel placed his hand on Sams thigh and wagguled his eyebrow, “you know whaat I want gurrl”

“Oh Gabe lol” Sammy blooshed, “not in pubic”

Dean was sobbin like all da demons in hell were upon him

“oh sorry dean I faggot” sed Sam with apology “So yah Gabe we need you to fin Xastriel for us.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine” gabe signed. Den he sniffa the air. “He dis way”

Then…… ABE TRANSFROMED INTO HIS WOLF FORM

“OMG!!!!!” Sammy scrammed like a letter girl (lol)

“Angles cand o that.” Said dean bored. “you didn’t know??”

“I never seen castol do that.”

Dean wink winked. “he tuens into a real beast in bbed”

“Fabulooooos” howeled Gabrieli

“Whas dat, boi? Questioned sam “You semel something???”

“yo Catstriel smells nasty” say Gabe whimprin and pawin at his nose “boy needs to take a shower”

Den they runned of after Gabe to fin da Cas.

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~

There was nothing for Cast to live for.

Castriel stood on da roof of his house and begins to think. He needed Den! He needed him more then AIR! More then WATER! More then FODO! A world were he was to life life without Dean…… was trly HELL ON EARTH!!! Dean was soooooo important to him… His sexy stubble, his perfect hare, his rock-hared abbs, his big you-no-what (AN: wink wink lol)… What do he to do if Dean were not love him??????

“DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” Scrammed Castele with AGONT, rippin his shirt and reveling his chisled abs. 

“Shut da f*** up!” yelled the nebor, openin his window “It’s like midnight you outrageous punk!!!” 

Castiel cryed becuz nobody understands. 

“Dean…” whispad Castiel to the skis. “Imm sorry. But I justcant live without you

Then Castiel… jumped/

***------~xXx~------oooooOooooOooo~~-----__----**666***~~~  
Dean arrive in time to watch Cass jump.

“NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” gasped Dean. “CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSTIAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!!!!”

Butt Castiel was agone.

Dean begun to cry, limpid tears drippin down his face and poolin on the floor around hi,. Then… Dean bagun to sing “Untitled by Simple Plan” “How could this happen to meI made my mistakesI've got no where to runThe night goes onAs I'm fading awayI'm sick of this lifeI just wanna screamHow could this happen to me

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP” scrammed the nebor, openin his window agen “KIDS DESE TAYS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR AUTHOURITY”

“Dean lol!!!” Gaspd the moose “Castril! He’s… OLIVE!!”

“WHAT????” gasped Dean.

“He got…” Sam gasped. “ANGLE WAAAANGS!!!”

Castiel was flyin. “oh sh*t” he sad “I forgot I can fly”

“CCCAAAAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” SCREAMMED DEAN WIT HJOY

“SERIOUSLY F***** OFF” yelled the rude-ass nebor

“Go way Dean” sobbed Castiel, his eyeliner drippen down his face “I donut want to see you. You don’t lava me”

“Im sorry cass” The tears on the roof was six inches ;deep by Dean. “I was just scared of bean true to myself. I didn’t want to admin that I was gay”

“you cold be bisexual lol” said the moose

“F*** off sam”

Cas said “The udder angles had always made fun of me because he was gay. THey beat him and threw things atme and broke me wings and made mehim eat glass and called me mean names. Cas should of known that Dean would never want to azociate wit a monster like me.”

“Oh Cass I could never hata yoy”

Then Dean and Cas are kiss.

“Dean” panted Cass “I can’t hold back any longa”

“Me too” groan Dean “Could you… could you…”

“Ok” shyly Cass, and he turnt into his wolf form. His wolf form was black but with silver paws and silver around the eyes and blue eyes and six angle wangs on his back.

“byootiful” whispad Dean and then they made love.

“OOOOHHHHHHHHHH” groaned Dean sexily “YOU REALLY ARE A BEAST”

“ARROOOOOOOOOOO” Cas howeld with sex

“WHAT zTHA F**** IS WRONG WIT YOU EEEEEWWWWWW” yelled the f*cking rude-ass nebor. “DATS NASTAAAAAaaY”

“F***** oFF!!!” Dean yelled back and flipped him da bird.

“AR-AR-ARRROOOOO” Cass yelled too which meant “F***** OFF” in wolf langue.

“Ah, that was beautiful,” sighed Dean when it was over

Cas turnt back into a human angle “I know right”

“It was even… hevenly, lol (geedit bcuz hes an angle)” snickered the Dean

“Omg you loser” Cas bluhed and punched Dean in the shoulder.

Dean pouted “Kiss it betta” but when Cas was come in to kiss it, he kissed the lips instead. They blushed.

“I love you forever Dean” sighed Cas

“I love you more Cas” sighed Dean back

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.

“Dean what if they other angles bully me more” worried Cas

“Then I’ll beet them aaaall up” sed Dean flexin “There not so strong anyways”

Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

“I faggot that yo are so strong” said Cas with awe. “By now yoyr the strangest thing n the planet”

“I may be just a human but I am a strong one”

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?

“If I bite you and turn you into a angle then wou will be a even tronger one”“I wanna be together forever with you, Dean” Cas sighed, his eyelashed flutterin

“Me too Cas. Even if it means… climin… the Stairway 2 Heven”

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.


End file.
